haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (manga)
The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (長門有希ちゃんの消失 Nagato Yuki-chan no Shōshitsu) is a spin-off manga based on The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. It stars Yuki Nagato. Compared to the main series, there is virtually no science-fiction, only revolving around romance, comedy, and slice-of-life. It was created by Puyo, who is both the author and artist, but credit to the original story goes toward Nagaru Tanigawa. The manga started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace magazine in July 2009. The first volume was officially released in Japanese on February 4th, 2010. There are currently seven volumes. At the New York Anime Festival, Yen Press announced that it has licensed The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan and would start releasing it in July 2012 in English. The first English publishing came out that month. At least one chapter of The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan Nano Branch, an omake spin-off of The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, has appeared in a volume of this manga (Japanese only). In December 2013, an anime adaptation was announced. It is expected to air in 2015. Manga Summary The spin-off of "The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi" begins! This time the main heroine is Yuki! The story revolves around Yuki and Kyon, about their school life, their club activities, their comedic schoolmates, and the bits and pieces of romantic times that the two have together which you might just want to enjoy reading! Volume 1 Yuki Nagato, the shy president of the literature club, has never been very sure of herself around other people. But around Kyon, the only boy in the tiny, three-person club, Yuki finds herself faltering even more than usual. For Kyon, and for her precious club, Yuki must find her confidence and let her true personality shine! Enjoy taking a fresh look at your favorite characters in this brand-new story set in the world of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya! Volume 2 The casual, quiet literature club meetings are forever changed when Kyon and Yuki encounter a Kouyouen student collapsed in the street! The girl had been up all night trying to contact supernatural beings, but her chance meeting with these two North High students seems an equally good opportunity to break up the monotony of everyday life. Will Yuki make her voice and her feelings heard over the overwhelming presence of the new honorary lit club member—Haruhi Suzumiya?! Volume 3 Bit by bit, Yuki gains confidence in herself and is able to relax around Kyon. But now that Yuki has taken her first steps in expressing her feelings, mother-hen Asakura worries that her little girl (?) might start pushing things too quickly. Asakura won’t stand for any indecorous romancing on her watch. And she will be watching… Volume 4 When Yuki is grazed by a car on her way home from school, her minor injuries belie the drastic change that has taken place within her: the “Yuki Nagato” after the accident is not the same person as the Yuki from before. The new Yuki has all of the same memories, but they feel as if they were lived by someone else. How will Yuki’s fellow club members react to their new friend? And how will Yuki respond to the lingering impressions of her feelings for Kyon…? Volume 5 Yuki-that is, the “Yuki Nagato” from before her accident-has recovered. Before she awakens, however, she is able to meet the Yuki who had taken her place while she slept. Her other self found the courage to tell Kyon her feelings directly. Now that she’s back to normal, is it time for this Yuki to do the same…? Volume 6 When he joins the organization committee for the joint Kouyouen-North High festival, Kyon is reunited with Sasaki, an old friend from middle school. Their renewed friendship draws a confession out of Sasaki that could change everything! A romantic challenger has appeared! Volume 7 Yuki had to rally every ounce of her resolve when she asked Kyon to walk around the festival with her. Seeing him in the company of Sasaki, who talks to Kyon with the ease of a childhood friend, Yuki wonders if she has it in her to reach such a level of friendship with him. Even more, though, Yuki wonders if another contender for Kyon’s affections has stepped into the ring! Synopsis As the shy head of the Literature Club, Nagato has had a hard time recruiting members. Her close friend Ryoko Asakura supports her in this. Drafting Kyon, she eventually meets up with Haruhi Suzumiya, Tsuruya, Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi, and has to put up with their hijinks while trying to romance Kyon. Asakura seems ambivalent about the latter prospect. In volume 4, Nagato suffers a minor car accident. However, this seems to have reawakened the original Nagato to an extent—she no longer recognized her (false) memories as her own, leaving Asakura so worried she dragged Nagato to the hospital. The brain scan showed nothing unusual, however (no brain injury and showed she was human). Asakura and Kyon became concerned about this different behavior. Afterward, her mental performance did not falter (she studied math textbooks all night; while she easily understood the math as an honor student, she had to memorize the examples to give answers that the teacher could understand), and her athletic performance vastly improved. She still demonstrated human frailties such as being tired in the morning and having a gurgling stomach when she got hungry. Asakura displayed odd behavior too, once mentioning to Kyon that she thought of stabbing him as an outlet for stress. (Kyon didn't take the comment seriously.) Nagato started teaching Kyon math, and asked him to keep his promise to take her to the library. He agreed. Volumes File:The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki chan.png|Volume 1, Chapters 1-7 File:Nagato2.jpg|Volume 2, Chapters 8-16 File:Nagato3.jpg|Volume 3, Chapters 17-26 File:The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki chan4.jpg|Volume 4, Chapters 27-33 File:Yuki-chanVolume5.jpg|Volume 5, Chapters 34-39 File:Nagato6.jpg|Volume 6, Chapters 40-49 File:Nagato7.jpg|Volume 7 Characters Major * Yuki Nagato *Kyon *Ryoko Asakura *Haruhi Suzumiya *Sasaki Minor *Mikuru Asahina *Tsuruya *Itsuki Koizumi *Kunikida *Taniguchi *Kuyou Suou External Links *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Manga